Ne Me Quitte Pas
by Tigrou19
Summary: OS - Kasahara rentre blessée d'un entraînement. Dojo se précipite à son chevet et voit alors ses pires peurs remonter à la surface... Dojo x Kasahara. Raté T pour la "violence".


**Auteur :** Tigrou19

**Série :** Toshokan Sensou

**Titre**** :** Ne me quitte pas.

**Rating :** T.

**Genre :** Quelque peu Angst. Romance - du moins tentative...

**Pairing :** Kasahara Iku x Dojo Atsushi

**Disclaimer :** Toshokan Sensou ne m'appartient en rien. Tout est la propriété d'Arikawa Hiro. Je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce que j'écris.

**Claimer :** Le Docteur Wolf est à moi, ah !

**Note :** J'ai été véritablement _transportée de joie_ en voyant qu'il y avait _enfin_ une catégorie pour ce superbe animé. Ni une ni deux, je me suis jetée sur mon clavier pour tenter de coucher sur papier l'une des quelques idées que j'avais pour ce fandom, et cette fic est née ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant que j'ai pris plaisir à l'écrire ! Bonne lecture !

-

_**  


* * *

xXx **__**Ne me quitte pas **__**xXx

* * *

**_

-

Dojo Atsushi était en colère. Et encore, « en colère » n'était pas assez fort pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Ses subordonnés l'ayant croisés auraient pu dire qu'il était énervé, et Komaki aurait opté pour « emporté ». Mais… Ils étaient tous terriblement loin de la vérité. Non... En fait, il était complètement furieux. Une veine palpitait sur son front, menaçant d'exploser à la moindre remarque déplacée qu'il entendrait et l'air semblait crépiter autour de lui alors qu'il se rendait à l'infirmerie.

Il aurait dû s'en douter, pourtant. Il lui avait bien spécifié que cet entraînement n'était pas une classe verte ni une simple randonnée mais il aurait dû savoir qu'elle ne l'écouterait pas. Alors elle n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête ; ce qui lui avait valu une nouvelle fois de faire tamponner sa carte d'infirmerie en plus d'écoper de quelques jours de repos forcé. Serrant les dents, l'instructeur Dojo pensa furieusement que Kasahara aurait définitivement raison de ses nerfs un jour ou l'autre.

Empruntant un couloir rempli de nouvelles recrues, Atsushi lâcha un soupir mental et sa colère sembla retomber d'un cran. A présent, la peur occupait une bonne partie des émotions qu'il ressentait. Il ne savait rien de l'état de Kasahara et, comme à chaque fois que la jeune femme était concernée, il avait du mal à ne pas imaginer les pires scénarii. Sans doute le fait de savoir qu'elle avait chuté de cinq bons mètres la tête la première et chargée de toutes ses affaires lui restait-il encore en travers de la gorge…

Enfin, il aperçut la porte de l'infirmerie. S'arrêtant à deux pas d'elle, il prit le temps de bien respirer. Lentement, fermant les yeux, il se força à se calmer en se disant que tout allait bien. Kasahara était solide et son accident ne pouvait pas être très grave compte tenu du fait que tout était calme aux alentours ; de ce fait, le personnel soignant n'était ni agité ni désespéré, ce qui signifiait qu'il n'y avait pas mort d'homme.

Posant la main sur la poignée, l'instructeur Dojo tenta de se créer une expression neutre et entra dans la pièce après y avoir été autorisé. Dès qu'il fit un pas dans la pièce, il remarqua une femme en blouse blanche. Blonde aux yeux bleus, d'origine étrangère semblait-il, la femme devait approcher de la quarantaine. Elle lui offrit un doux sourire quand il entra dans son champ de vision et se leva pour l'accueillir.

Atsushi lui serra la main et observa l'espace médical. C'était bien la première fois qu'il y pénétrait et déjà, l'air aseptisé lui donnait envie de revenir sur ses pas. Néanmoins, il contint ce désir de fuir et se présenta.

« Bonjour. », déclara-t-il calmement. « Je suis le lieutenant Dojo Atsushi. »

« Oh, on m'a prévenue que vous arriviez, Monsieur. Je suis le médecin militaire en charge de cette zone : Greta Wolf. », répondit la doctoresse. « Je présume que vous êtes le responsable de Kasahara Iku ? »

« C'est exact, Madame. Comment va-t-elle ? »

Sa voix tremblait légèrement malgré tous ses efforts pour la maintenir ferme et ses mains étaient déjà moites. En face de lui, le médecin Wolf lui adressa un sourire bienveillant et l'entraîna à travers la salle.

« Elle a eu beaucoup de chance. Elle s'en sort avec un traumatisme crânien bénin alors qu'elle aurait pu y rester. », dit-elle en s'arrêtant devant un rideau. « Ses constantes vitales sont bonnes mais je préfère la garder en observation un jour ou deux, afin d'être complètement certaine que tout va bien. »

Atsushi hocha de la tête pour lui signifier qu'il avait bien compris.

« En ce moment, elle se repose. » reprit la femme blonde. « Je devrais normalement interdire les visites, mais vous êtes son supérieur direct, je crois donc pouvoir faire une exception… »

L'instructeur Dojo releva la tête – qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir baissée – et lui adressa un regard reconnaissant. Puis le médecin retourna vaquer à ses occupations, le laissant ainsi seul. Il pouvait aller voir Kasahara comme il pouvait très bien sortir de cette infirmerie ; elle lui avait laissé le choix.

Inspirant à fond, sa main alla se placer d'elle-même sur le rideau séparant le lit de la patiente du reste de la pièce. Tirant faiblement dessus, le militaire se faufila silencieusement dans l'espace ainsi créé et s'arrêta brusquement lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur sa subordonnée.

En face de lui, allongée sur un lit, reposait Kasahara, un épais pansement enserrant sa tête. Cette vision coupa momentanément le souffle d'Atsushi dans sa poitrine. Malgré tout, Iku semblait paisible dans son sommeil et seul le bruit incessant de l'électrocardiogramme venait troubler le calme de la pièce improvisée. Quelque peu déconnecté, l'homme avisa une chaise simple posée près du lit de la jeune femme et alla s'asseoir dessus. Alors, les pensées qu'il avait tenté de maintenir dans un coin de sa tête explosèrent, et il se fit songeur.

Bien entendu, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait Kasahara blessée. Il l'avait déjà vue une jambe dans le plâtre ou projetée à terre suite à la réception d'une balle perdue – ce jour là, elle portait son gilet pare-balles, merci aux Kamis ! Il l'avait déjà vue bien plus amochée que cela, mais toujours avec le sourire et les yeux ouverts. A la différence des fois précédentes, aujourd'hui, elle se retrouvait au fond d'un lit. L'instructeur Dojo devait se l'avouer : c'était cela qui l'effrayait au-delà de tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer.

Sa colère faisait à présent partie des choses du passé. A vrai dire, à la seconde même où ses yeux s'étaient posés sur le visage d'Iku, elle avait fondu comme la neige l'aurait fait sous un soleil de plomb. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un semblant d'inquiétude. Après tout, le docteur Wolf avait été claire : tout allait bien, à présent. Néanmoins, cela n'empêchait pas Atsushi de penser. Et parmi tout ce qui pouvait lui passer par la tête, il y avait ce dont il avait le plus peur.

En tant qu'instructeur, Dojo Atsushi avait vu passer un certain nombre de recrues dans son équipe. Il se devait d'être autoritaire, solide et de posséder les qualités nécessaires à un bon enseignant ; ce qu'il possédait. Il avait connu de nombre d'éléments, prometteurs ou non, et les avait examinés avec impartialité. Cependant, il devait avouer que certains d'entre eux l'avait marqué plus qu'à l'habitué. Parmi ces quelques recrues, il y avait bien entendu Tezuka Hikaru, qui l'avait surpris en bravant sa peur du vide et en se liant d'amitié avec Kasahara et Shibasaki Asako alors que tout laissait présager que rien de semblable ne pourrait jamais être établi entre eux.

Il y avait également eu Matsuyama Akira, qui était arrivé en faisant partie des plus faibles et qui était sorti de l'entraînement en se classant parmi les cinq premiers au prix d'efforts acharnés et de la volonté constante de faire ses preuves.

Encore, il pouvait citer Suzumori Tomoaki. Tête brulée du groupe, celui-ci claironnait auprès de qui voulait bien l'écouter qu'il se classerait premier de son peloton. Cette année-là, la concurrence était rude et Atsushi se souvenait des autres hommes. Suzumori était loin d'être premier mais il avait relevé le défi et avait surpris tout le monde de par son sérieux et sa détermination. Il avait occupé la première place du classement à la fin de ses classes, ce qui lui avait valu d'être affecté dans l'un des plus grands centres du Kanto.

Et puis finalement, il y avait Kasahara Iku. La première femme à faire partie du Corps des Bibliothécaires, et également la seule personne à pouvoir lui tenir tête dans n'importe quelle situation que ce soit. Bien qu'elle soit paresseuse en cours et donc qu'elle ait des lacunes concernant l'Histoire de son métier, elle restait un excellent officier sur le terrain. Dojo l'avait recommandée et, bien qu'à certains moments il doutait qu'elle soit faite pour cela, il ne regrettait aucunement sa décision.

Enfin… Il ne la regrettait pas avant de la voir alitée.

Il savait que sa réaction était stupide ; pourtant, il ne parvenait pas à se raisonner. Il avait l'impression d'être fautif, d'être responsable de son état. Bien qu'il sache parfaitement qu'il n'y était pour rien du fait de son absence du terrain sur lequel s'entraînaient Kasahara et ses collègues, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que tout ceci était de sa faute. Lorsqu'il se remémora la promesse faite au père de sa subordonnée, il serra les dents et ses mains se refermèrent sur les draps du lit. Il allait devoir le prévenir – à moins que cela ne soit déjà fait. Inexplicablement, les reproches se mirent à envahir ses pensées et il se détesta d'avoir été absent.

C'était ridicule, vraiment : comment aurait-il pu y être alors qu'il avait été envoyé à un autre endroit ? Komaki n'avait eu de cesse de le lui répéter tout le temps du voyage du retour. Dojo avait fini par le croire, mais la vision de Kasahara dans ce lit avait fait voler en éclat ses certitudes. Alors, à défaut d'avoir été là quand elle avait besoin de lui, il décida de rester à son chevet le temps qu'elle ouvre à nouveau les yeux.

Les minutes défilèrent donc, comme une douce torture, se suivant pour former des heures. Les paupières d'Atsushi menacèrent à plusieurs reprises de se fermer toutes seules mais il tint aussi longtemps qu'il put, désireux d'être réveillé quand Iku bougerait à nouveau. Ses rêves ne furent peuplés que de visions de la jeune femme ; tour à tour souriante, énervée, vexée ou fanfaronnant. Puis vinrent les idées noires, et les cauchemars les accompagnant. Il eut alors le déplaisir de vivre sa peur en direct.

_« Instructeur Dojo ! Instructeur Dojo ! »_

_C'était la voix de Kasahara. C'était le visage de Kasahara. Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, Atsushi Dojo se retrouva adossé à un de leurs camions, une arme dans les mains et le visage de sa subordonnée à deux centimètres du sien. Quand il put y voir plus clair, il s'aperçut qu'il était sur le terrain et que son équipe essuyait une attaque du __Comité d'Amélioration des Médias. _

_Immédiatement, ses réflexes militaires reprirent le dessus et il tenta de se mettre debout, mais Kasahara l'en empêcha._

_« Non ! Ne tentez rien, Monsieur ! Vous êtes blessé ! », paniqua-t-elle, affolée._

_Et au moment-même où elle prononça ces mots, Dojo sentit une douleur fulgurante lui traverser la cuisse gauche. Lorsqu'il blessa les yeux vers sa jambe, il y vit un trou béant et saignant abondamment. Alors, la souffrance explosa dans tout son être et il dut se retenir afin de ne pas hurler. A demi conscient, il entendit le bruit d'un tissu que l'on déchire et vit vaguement sa subordonnée s'activer pour lui poser un garrot. Mais cela n'était apparemment pas suffisant._

_« Merde ! », jura Kasahara en serrant les dents. « L'hémorragie ne s'arrête pas ! »_

_Alors, Atsushi la vit chercher quelque chose du regard. Quand elle trouva ce qui l'intéressait, Dojo put discerner un talkie-walkie. _

_« BPC Kasahara à Instructeur Komaki ! Je répète ; BPC Kasahara à Instructeur Komaki ! Répondez, s'il vous plaît ! »_

_Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle n'obtienne une réponse._

_« Ici Komaki ! Que se passe-t-il !? », grésilla l'appareil._

_« L'instructeur Dojo est blessé ! », déclara-t-elle d'une voix aiguë. « Il a été touché par une balle adverse au niveau de la cuisse gauche et la perte de sang est importante ! Un simple garrot ne suffit pas ! »_

_« D'accord. Reste calme, c'est important. », lui répondit Komaki. « C'est important qu'il reste éveillé, Kasahara, alors ne le laisse pas s'endormir ; sous aucun prétexte ! »_

_Autour d'eux, les bruits d'armes déchargeant leurs réserves de munitions sur l'adversaire étaient omniprésents. De nombreux corps jonchaient le sol et les cartouches de balles recouvraient les pavés de l'allée. A quelques pas des deux militaires, un soldat se retrouva propulsé à terre, un projectile fiché dans son épaule droite._

_« Instructeur Dojo ! Instructeur Dojo, restez avec moi ! Ne vous endormez pas, Monsieur ! », hurla alors la voix de Kasahara alors que ses yeux se fermaient sensiblement._

_Dans le talkie-walkie, Komaki continuait de lui indiquer la marche à suivre et lui demandait de réaliser divers examens médicaux. La liaison était de plus en plus mauvaise au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrenaient. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle lâche totalement._

_« Instructeur Komaki ! Instructeur Komaki ! », s'alarma Kasahara. « Non, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment ! »_

_Dojo, alors bien réveillé, attrapa la main de la jeune femme pour capter son attention._

_« Calme-toi, Kasahara... Paniquer ne te… Servira à rien. Il faut… Absolument… Que tu te… Calmes. », parvint-il à articuler. _

_« Mais vous saignez énormément ! », répliqua-t-elle avec verve._

_« Ce n'est pas… Une raison ! », assena-t-il d'une voix ferme._

_Sous la remontrance, Iku sembla se calmer un peu. Les poings serrés, elle fit dignement face à son supérieur et attendit qu'il parle._

_« Si tu paniques, tu feras des erreurs. », reprit-il d'un ton rogue. « Les erreurs amènent à la mort. Et je ne souhaite pas assister à cela. »_

_« Mais… », tenta-t-elle de protester._

_« Kasahara ! », rugit Dojo, presque menaçant malgré son état. « Ne t'occupe pas de moi et fais ton travail ! »_

_Et voyant qu'elle ne bougeait pas, il fit mine de se lever._

_« Je resterai conscient, alors débrouille toi pour nous sortir de là ! »_

_Alors, une flamme de détermination se mit à briller dans les yeux d'Iku et, après avoir hoché la tête, elle attrapa son arme. _

_« Restez en vie ! », déclara-t-elle avant de se glisser à travers les corps de soldats tombés au combat._

_Kasahara se mit en position et commença à tirer sur l'adversaire. Le premier chargeur fut vite vide, ainsi que le deuxième. Les balles se suivaient les unes les autres et les combattants touchés hurlaient de douleur. Tout ce bruit ne semblait pourtant pas affecter la jeune femme qui faisait son possible pour rester maîtresse de la situation. Sa vigilance était optimale et ses coups précis touchaient leur cible à chaque fois. Jusqu'à l'instant fatidique._

_Atsushi vit Kasahara s'affairer à essayer de changer le chargeur de son arme. Lorsqu'il fut bien en place, elle se retourna pour adresser un sourire à son supérieur et se remit en place. Un coup, puis deux, puis trois furent tirés. Et alors, sous ses yeux horrifiés, Dojo vit sa subordonnée chuter en arrière, du sang sur le visage. Ignorant sa propre blessure, il envoya valdinguer son arme et se mit à ramper en direction d'Iku, les dents serrées._

_Lorsqu'il fut à ses côtés, son effroi augmenta en intensité : elle ne semblait plus respirer. La prise de son pouls confirma ses craintes et c'est presque désespéré qu'il commença la réanimation artificielle. _

_Les bruits autour d'eux n'existaient plus. Il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux ; un instructeur et sa subordonnée. Kasahara et Dojo. Iku et Atsushi. Elle, se raccrochant tant qu'elle le pouvait à la vie ; lui, tentant farouchement de l'y ramener._

_« Kasahara ! », l'appela-t-il alors qu'il continuait le massage cardiaque avant de lui insuffler de l'air. « Reste avec moi, Kasahara ! Ne me quitte pas ! »_

_Il continua ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours et de l'ambulance. Alors, les médecins prirent la relève et ils furent tous les deux emmenés dans deux véhicules différents._

**oOo oOo **

_A son réveil, Atsushi grogna légèrement. Il mit quelques minutes à bien se réveiller et lorsqu'il fut totalement conscient, il examina la pièce dans laquelle il était. Un lit simple avec à son pied ce qui devait être son dossier médical, un monitoring, des appareils dont il ne voulait pas connaître l'origine ni l'utilisation… Tout ceci ajouté à la perfusion dans son bras et au bandage qu'il sentait sur sa cuisse. Une chambre d'hôpital._

_La pendule accrochée au mur lui apprit qu'il serait bientôt quinze heures. De quel jour – car il était certain qu'il avait beaucoup dormi – ça, il ne le savait pas. Un médecin arriva alors pour prendre ses constantes et lui certifia qu'il s'était écoulé une semaine depuis son admission à l'hôpital, et qu'il en passerait une autre avant qu'il ne puisse en sortir. Dojo soupira alors, et s'enquit de la santé des autres soldats. Ce à quoi le médecin ne put répondre ; secret médical oblige._

_Malheureusement pour le personnel soignant, cela déplut grandement au militaire qui se mit alors à harceler chaque membre du corps hospitalier dans le but d'obtenir des réponses. Il tint ainsi quatre jours avant d'être autorisé par son médecin, exaspéré au possible et passablement sur les nerfs, à rendre visite à ses camarades._

_C'est ainsi armé d'un fauteuil roulant qu'il se mit à arpenter les couloirs de l'hôpital de Kanagawa. Les infirmières avaient été surprises mais n'avaient pas protesté ; après tout, cela mettait un peu de vie. Dojo rendit visite à Komaki en premier, admis pour une fracture de la cheville, puis au Commandant Genda, ayant reçu lui aussi une balle dans la hanche. Il prit des nouvelles de chacun avant de prendre congé et de se diriger vers la chambre de sa subordonnée._

_Lorsqu'il y entra, il sentit son sang se glacer. Un masque était posé sur son visage, manifestement dans le but de l'aider à respirer. Un bandage teinté de carmin lui serrait le haut de la tête et sa peau était inhabituellement pâle. Le bip incessant des machines avait quelque chose de désagréable et c'est mal à l'aise qu'Atsushi se rapprochait du lit de la jeune femme. Il resta là, la main de Kasahara enveloppée dans les siennes et ne bougea pas, même lorsque le médecin passa pour vérifier que tout était en ordre._

_Dojo apprit alors qu'elle était plongée dans un profond coma et qu'il y avait très peu de chance pour qu'elle s'en sorte. A ces mots, le militaire sentit la terre s'ouvrir sous se pieds mais cela ne fut rien à côté de ce qu'il ressentit lorsque le moniteur s'affola soudainement. Le médecin réagit très vite, appelant des infirmières. Atsushi revécut alors son angoisse, recroquevillé dans un coin de la pièce, la peur plus présente que jamais au fond de lui._

_Quand enfin ils finirent de s'activer autour de sa subordonnée, le médecin se tourna vers lui, l'air résigné. Dans la pièce, le bruit d'un électrocardiogramme plat se faisait entendre, lourd de sens. Et Atsushi se mit à hurler de douleur._

_Il l'avait perdue. Il l'avait perdue… Et c'était de sa faute._

**oOo oOo**

Un hurlement raisonna dans l'infirmerie, faisant sursauter le docteur Wolf. Intriguée et alertée, elle se leva avant d'entendre deux voix bien distinctes. Rassurée, elle se rassit et retourna à son travail.

**oOo oOo**

« Instructeur Dojo ! Pourquoi avez-vous crié !? », s'outra Iku, à voix basse cependant.

Atsushi écarquilla les yeux. Devant lui, la jeune femme était bien vivante et le regardait bizarrement.

« Kasahara ? »

« Qui d'autre !? Nous sommes dans une infirmerie, Monsieur ! Crier est interdit ! »

Mais son supérieur ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Il se contentait de la fixer de son regard foncé, hébété et apparemment perdu.

« … Aucun respect pour les autres patients… », continuait Iku.

C'était bien elle, il n'y avait pas de doute possible.

« … Demander de sortir… »

Un bête sourire barra alors le visage de Dojo et Kasahara s'arrêta de parler pour lui demander la raison d'un tel comportement. Au lieu de lui répondre, Atsushi se leva se sa chaise et vint enlacer la jeune femme qui se mit à paniquer.

« Mais… Mais… »

« Tais-toi, idiote ! », s'exclama alors l'instructeur.

Il sentit Iku se crisper dans ses bras.

« Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! Je t'avais pourtant dit de faire attention, mais tu ne m'écoutes jamais ! », la réprimanda-t-il.

Elle tenta vaguement de protester mais rien n'y fit. Quand il s'éloigna d'elle, elle put voir des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux et cela l'étonna.

« Monsieur ? Vous pleurez ? »

Cela sembla l'étonner et il porta les mains à son visage. Effectivement, il pleurait mais ne voulut pas l'admettre.

« Mais non, idiote ! Que vas-tu imaginer ? »

Kasahara sourit alors doucement, consciente des ennuis qu'elle lui avait attiré.

« Je suis désolée, instructeur Dojo. »

« De quoi ? », questionna-t-il, curieux.

« De vous avoir inquiété. »

Aussitôt, une rougeur s'empara des joues de l'homme.

« Mais… Mais non ! Ne va pas imaginer n'importe quoi ! »

Mais sa tentative pour nier quoique ce soit fut un échec, et c'est tous les deux qu'ils furent pris par le rire. Quand ils s'arrêtèrent, une lueur particulière brillait dans leurs yeux, à tous les deux. Une lueur qui disait « je suis heureux que tu sois revenue », à laquelle l'autre répondait « je suis contente d'être toujours là ». Et, lorsque Dojo posa sa main sur celle d'Iku, la jeune femme ne se dégagea pas et sourit de plus belle, rougissant faiblement.

Elle était toujours en vie et sa blessure était bénigne. Dans quelques jours, elle serait sortie de cette chambre d'infirmerie et la vie reprendrait son cours de plus belle. Et cette fois-ci, son instructeur serait avec elle, dans chacun des moments de sa vie.

-

* * *

Lundi 27 Juillet _–_ 19 h 25.


End file.
